hgrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:Mepetra Runrose - Approvedd
* Mepetra Knive Runrose * Mepetra's family doesn't talk to him...he won't bother to mention names. * 31 * Jet black * Sea Green * I'd like Mepetra to be a mentor (if that's OK), if not, a president for a district? If open. If not that, a stylist (1, 2, or 7) * Nice, kind, open hearted, won't give up. * Mepetra was hated as a kid and was abused by his mother and father. They had prayed he would be put in the Hunger Games and be killed. Mepetra was put in the Hunger Games at the age of 18. His parents cheered and had thrown a party. His tribute token (which he still has to this very day) was a necklace, with the symbol of his district on it. As the games started he ran for the one backpack he wanted, grabbed it, grabbed a knife, and ran for the hills. After devasting weeks and days of the Games, he had grown weak and tired, and was almost killed, until, the one time it happened...he threw the knife, his last resort to kill the tribute from Distrct 10. The knife impaled the girl and she fell dead. The cannon blew, and Mepetra was crowned victor of the 62nd Hunger Games! Years after, he learned that the girl he had killed was his fiance from the other District! He couldn't recognize her by the blood in her face. He was devestated, and almost killed himself, but then realized, he could go on...but he still is overcome by the emotions he feels. * 1 He can't have a fiancee from another district. Embrace your inner lunatic (Fun times guaranteed) 18:56, January 1, 2012 (UTC) OK, sorry forgot. So, the fiance was his fellow tribute from the district. [[User:Percy Jackson12|'Percy']] [[User talk:Percy Jackson12|'Jackson12']] 21:45, January 2, 2012 (UTC) That's fine, but you still have yet to explain how he became a mayor or a stylist. He can't be a mentor. Embrace your inner lunatic (Fun times guaranteed) 21:49, January 2, 2012 (UTC) OK. First Mayor: He became a mayor by his nice and kind heart. He however, could ditch that life and would be bossy. He would stop any uprising that would come, and order peacemakers to kill only when you have to. Now, stylist: He became a stylist because of his awesome desgins. He has plenty of ideas and listens as close as possible. His open heart makes him a great person to spill feelings to. This is Percy Jackson12. Too lazy to log in, XD First off, he's not gonna become a mayor just because he's nice. That's great and all, but he has to be nominated, the people have to accept him, and the capital has to accept him. Also, he might have awesome designs, but how did he get them noticed? Embrace your inner lunatic (Fun times guaranteed) 00:32, January 5, 2012 (UTC) He got them noticed because he made them for his family, and people liked the design and asked where they got him. And for Mayor, forget about it. (As the above follows me again) That's not enough for him to be a stylist. To be a stylist, he'd have to live in the Capitol, be made a stylist by Capitol officials or graduate from a fashion college, etc. Embrace your inner lunatic (Fun times guaranteed) 00:09, January 7, 2012 (UTC) OK, he graduated from a fashion college [[User:Percy Jackson12|'Percy']] [[User talk:Percy Jackson12|'Jackson12']] 00:14, January 11, 2012 (UTC) How did he get in the fashion college? Embrace your inner lunatic (Fun times guaranteed) 00:47, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Well uh-...as the above...family...talk. [[User:Percy Jackson12|'Percy']] [[User talk:Percy Jackson12|'Jackson12']] 22:40, January 27, 2012 (UTC)